


Historical changes

by Kelorus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, F/M, Genius Harry, Goblins, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Immortal Harry Potter, M/M, Pro-goblin Harry, Smart Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelorus/pseuds/Kelorus
Summary: Harry is the Greatest Dark Lord, sentenced to the Veil. What if all of this was a cunning plan? Here's now Harry in 1926 when Grindelwal escape from his prison. What'll happen?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Info: 1G = 20£

_11/26/1997_

 

Whispers could be heard in the hemicycle of the Wizengamot while the Lords sat down to judge one of the greatest criminals of the Wizarding World. All members of the Wizengamot were present, all divided into three parties: The Light Party led by Albus Dumbledore and including families like Potter (James Potter), Black (Sirius Black), Longbottom (Frank Longbottom) and many others. This party promoted the rights of muggle-born, muggles and condemned magical creatures.

The Neutral Party led by William Greengrass, featuring the Bones, Abbott, Zabini families and many others. This party promoted equity among all and represented a sanctuary for families in conflict with other parties.

Finally, there was the Dark Party, led by Lucius Malfoy. It was the party with the most Pureblood families, with the families Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Smith, Nott, Rosier, Flint, and so on. This party promoted above all the right of the purebloods and certain magical creatures such as the Werewolves and Veelas. They were obviously against hybrids, like centaurs or goblins.

"Wizengamot's special session will begin, please take a seat!" Said Dumbledore in a loud voice.

The members of the Wizengamot then sat in silence, waiting impatiently for the next events.

"Today is the trial of the Black Mage, Hadrian James Potter, bring in the defendant!", Dumbledore ordered.

Once the order was given, a cage rose in the centre of the room. In this cage was a young man with jet black hair and head down. The young man was emaciated, tired and yet his magical aura was so strong that he overshadowed those of all the members of the Wizengamot. It was pretty scary.

When Harry looked up, several wizards recoiled, frightened by his demonic look. One of his eyes was a luminous green hypnotic like the  ** _Avada Kedavra_**  while the other was a carmine red, shining like the spell of the  ** _Cruciatus_**. Finally, the man began to smile. This smile was not nice or friendly, no, that smile was cruel, vicious and unhealthy.

"Hadrian James Potter, you are accused of plotting with Tom Elvis Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, you are accused of joining the Organization of the Death Eaters and having directed it as the right arm of Lord Voldemort. You are accused of murdering and torturing muggles and wizards in the name of Lord Voldemort. Finally, you are accused of organizing the Gobeline revolt which led to a total war in the Magical World as well as the economic downfall of the Wizarding World, what are you pleading? "Dumbledore asked, looking straight into Harry's eyes.

Harry snorted demonically as a grin spread his lips.

"Guilty, but do not hesitate to administer the Veritaserum, I have so much to reveal," Harry chirped as he continued to snort.

The members of the Wizengamot opened their eyes as the Death Eaters blanched. Dumbledore nodded, gesturing to the Aurors to administer the truth serum.

"What's your birth name?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Hadrian Charlus Potter," Harry replied in a neutral voice.

"When were you born?" Asked Dumbledore once more.

"On the thirty -first of July, one thousand nine-fifty-three," Harry replied in a neutral voice.

"Please name your parents," Dumbledore asked then to make sure he was taking the serum.

"Charlus Linfred Potter and Dorea Bellatrix Potter born Black." Harry replied.

Some members of the Wizengamot opened their eyes. Most did not know where Hadrian James Potter had come from, and now they knew it. It was long believed that the son of Charlus and Dorea died of an illness, and yet this was not the case. For its part, James Potter whitens slightly.

He knew perfectly well that Charlus Potter was the son of the elder brother of Henry Potter. Fleamont Potter, his father, wasn't meant to be Lord Potter. As a result, the title of Lord Potter should have gone back to Harry, but oddly, the latter had never challenged him. So, Hadrian Charlus Potter was his cousin.

"Did you join Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. I did not join his ranks," Harry announced with a big smile.

"Please specify," Dumbledore asked, frowning.

"I did not join Tom's ranks because I was not one of his underlings, I was one of his closest allies, so I was not a member of Death Eaters or Walpurgis Knights, "Harry explained.

Dumbledore nodded. It seemed comprehensible.

" Have you tortured muggles?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Harry replied once again, shocking the wizards.

"Please specify," said Dumbledore once more.

"I did not torture muggles, I tortured ants, cockroaches, and rascals, tortured weak people, snatched all their secrets, promised them deliverance, and tortured them again. I took advantage of their cries and tears for my pleasure, I eviscerated, cut up and slaughtered these endless insects, "Harry explained with his disturbed smile.

Several members of the Wizengamot became green when they heard Harry's description. It was really disgusting, and many withdrew to throw up their meal. Dumbledore caught his breath before continuing.

"Did you rape muggles or wizards?" He asked then.

"No, I will never come down to intimately touching insects," Harry said with an air of disgust.

It was obvious that the veritaserum was almost no longer effective. The aurors gave him three drops. One of the members of the Wizengamot, Amos Diggory, sneered before asking, laughing if Harry was a virgin.

"Yes," Harry replied, shocking all the wizards.

It was probably the first time they saw a Renowned Black Mage being completely sexually innocent. Like what, miracles existed.

"Did you organize the Goblin Revolution of the year one thousand nine hundred and ninety-five?" Dumbledore asked.

All the wizards held their breath waiting for the answer. It was probably the pinnacle of the Wizarding War. After all, there were originally two camps: The Death Eaters and the Ministry of Magic. But in 1995, a third party came into play: The Goblin Kingdom, jointly led by Hadrian Charlus Potter and King Ragnok XII. It was a real massacre, and the wizards were quickly decimated. Fortunately, the ICW decided to intervene to help the wizards and the goblins were defeated, completely eradicated while the Gringotts Bank was taken by the wizards.

Unfortunately, most of the vaults were completely empty, and as a result, the Greatest Economic Crisis began.

"Yes," Harry replied with an unhealthy sneer that shook the audience.

"Why?" Asked Lucius Malfoy, intrigued.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort had not expected Hadrian to turn his wand against them. Because of him, hundreds of wizards were dead and all the big families had lost their fortune.

"The Goblins are faithful allies and deserve to be treated better, they are outstanding fighters, capable of destroying and healing like no one else, not to mention that they represented the entire economy of the magical world. You are nothing, and you will NEVER be able to get your moneyback. You are finished," said Harry with a mad laugh.

"Where's the money?!" shouted one of the Wizengamot members.

"It's a secret," Harry snickered.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. The money must surely be under a powerful  ** _Fidelius_** , which explained why Harry had not revealed the position of the gold. And being the only survivor, he must surely be the guardian of the secret. Once dead, the  ** _Fidelius_**  will dissipate and they can recover their money.

"In this case, as the Great Sorcerer and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, I sentence you, Hadrian Charlus Potter, to death." Dumbledore said while all Wizengamot members shouted 'Hay' at the same time.

"I wish I could choose how I'm going to die," Harry said, looking at Dumbledore right in the eye.

"Ah, and how do you wish to die?" Asked James Potter, intrigued.

"I want to be shipped through the Veil for my body to disintegrate. I don't want it to remain on this filthy world." Harry said with a vindictive smile.

Several wizards took it badly before shouting 'Good riddance!' Albus Dumbledore looked around him, and seeing the agreement of the members of the Wizengamot, pronounced himself.

"Very well, Hadrian Charlus Potter, you are sentenced to Death by the Veil, and your execution will take place in an hour," said Dumbledore before beating with a hammer.

Immediately afterwards, Harry was taken to a cell to wait. During this time, he decided to remember his past.

Born in the Union between Charlus Linfred Potter and Dorea Bellatrix Potter, he was born on 31/07/1953 at the Stinchcombe Manor in Romania. He was raised not in England but in Romania, becoming a proud member of the Durmstrang Military Academy. He then showed an unusual aptitude for Black Magic and the basest and most dangerous spells that exist.

He became Durmstrang's best student, creating his own organization, The Wizarding Crusade. An organization aimed at ensuring the dominance of wizards over muggles. In 1970, he finished his studies and decided to return to England, taking advantage of an inheritance test. He learned to be the heir of the Pendragon family, the Old Royal Family of the British Wizarding World.

Unfortunately, he knew that he could never recover the throne expected that he should have the majority of Wizengamot on his side and that they would never agree to give up their powers. He also discovered he was the heir to the Peverell and Slytherin families and the secondary heir to the Potter and Gryffindor families.

Indeed, his existence having been hidden from the rest of the Potter family, Henry Potter was named Lord Potter and Lord Gryffindor upon the death of Charlus Potter in 1969. Harry could not do anything about it, having been blocked by the Ministry of Magic. That's why he proposed an alliance with Voldemort in 1971, creating panic in the wizarding world.

Harry tried to find love, but unfortunately no one matched him. Voldemort was too crazy, Bellatrix was just as crazy and Narcissa Malfoy was too snobbish, just like her husband. The only ones that were potentially interesting were Rabastan Lestrange, but he was so submissive to his brother that Harry found it ridiculous, and Andromeda Black, but she preferred to marry a muggleborn. In the end, he decided to stay alone.

When Voldemort was defeated in 1981 by baby Daniel James Potter, Harry decided to hide while waiting for his friend's return. He knew perfectly well that Voldemort had created horcruxes. As a result, he took control of the Death Eaters and organized himself to avoid jail time. He then revealed to the rest of the world that he was Lord Peverell and Slytherin, hiding his Pendragon heritage.

For several years, he prepared the return of Death Eaters. However, he also took the opportunity to create an alliance with the Goblins, an alliance not involving the Death Eaters. Goblins who were initially sceptical quickly accepted his proposal when he explained to them that he intended to make goblins of true citizens of the Wizarding World.

In 1995, Voldemort came back to life, and Harry was happy to help him. This was the beginning of the Great Wizarding War. However, Harry revealed his true goal to all: The Wizarding World control for him alone. He then decided to attack Voldemort, the Death Eaters and the Ministry of Magic with the help of the goblins.

It was a real success and Harry was happy to destroy the idiot's Horcruxes, but unfortunately Dumbledore appealed to the ICW for help, quickly ending the goblin revolution. Harry then remembered the day just before he was captured.

 

**_09/26/1997_ **

**_Gringotts_ **

_Harry watched Gringotts' doors from inside._   _These magnificent, enchanted doors trembled under the force of wizards' spells attempting to enter the Goblin Bank._   _Around him, dozens of goblins armed to the teeth, ready to fight._   _Harry turned to look at his old friend, Ragnok XII, Goblin King._

_"I guess it's the end," Harry said darkly._

_Ragnok nodded slowly as he watched what was left of his soldiers._   _Fortunately, he had ordered the evacuation of his people deep within the Earth, in areas inaccessible to wizards._   _After all, he could not risk women and children._

_"Yes, my old friend, it's the end. Tomorrow we'll surrender, "Ragnok said, looking up to look at Harry._

_Harry wore a beautiful enchanted armour specially made by the goblins._   _The armour was resistant to the majority of spells, in addition to being shiny and very light._   _But that was not enough in front of hordes of unleashed wizards._

_"Maybe I have a solution," Harry announced with a smile that did not bode well for the wizards._

_All the goblins focused on Harry as they heard his words._

_"What's your solution Harry?" Ragnok asked, frowning._

_He did not think there was any way out of this quagmire, but considering where they were, they had nothing left to lose._

_"I was able to read a very interesting book in the Pendragon Vault, a book written by Merlin himself, and what I discovered there may save us," Harry began._

_When he noticed he had the attention of all the goblins, he decided to explain everything in detail._

_"It was actually Merlin's diary, and inside he wrote that he wanted to build a portal for similar dimensions, parallel worlds, and I understood why in the end only. Merlin was in love with Arthur, but the latter preferred a woman named Genevieve of Stinchcombe. For_   _those who do not know, Genevieve de_   _Stinchcombe_   _was the great-grandmother of Alfred of_   _Stinchcombe_   _said the Potier, my ancestor Potier later became Potter, and we know what's next._

 _In any case, Merlin wanted to have Arthur at all costs, and he thought that if he could not have him in this world, then he would have him in another._   _That's why he built this portal._   _But he placed a safety mechanism in this veil to prevent anyone from crossing it._   _To cross this portal, you must have on you the Sand of Time._   _As I understand it, Merlin has indeed planned the portal to bring travellers back forty to one hundred years back to a_   _parallel dimension to avoid collisions with our doubles, "Harry continued under the amazed gaze of goblins._

_Ragnok pretended to think while grunting._

_"And this portal, where is it?" Asked Ragnok._

_Harry looked at him before giving him a big smile._

_"This portal is none other than the Veil in the Room of Death," Harry replied._

_The goblins snorted, understanding that the wizards had executed other wizards by sending them through an unstable interdimensional portal._

_"What's your plan?" Asked Gripsec, one of the other goblins._

_Harry's smile then became carnivorous, and the goblins could not help smiling in their turn._

_"I intend to be executed through the Veil. On my arm is a storage rune in which I have placed a time-turner that will allow me to go back and set up our revolt. I'll need a lot of money, "Harry said winking at Ragnok._

_Realizing where he was coming from, Ragnok burst out laughing under the perplexed gaze of the other goblins._

_"And of course, since we have nothing to lose,_   _we'll be happy to give you the gold stored in all the Vaults of Gringotts! I cannot wait to see the heads of these wizards when they'll see their Vaults completely empty! "laughed Ragnok as the other goblins burst out laughing._

 _On the other side of the door, the wizards shuddered as they heard the goblin laughter._   _They decided to redouble their efforts to knock down the door._

_"In this case, to work, we do have wizards to pluck like fucking Geese!" Roared Ragnok while the goblins shouted "Hooray" and "Down with the Wands-weavers!"_

_"Take all the gold and jewels, I'll personally take care of the books and other useful scrolls," Harry shouted as the goblins rushed towards the Vaults._

_The last thing Harry put in his rune was Caledfwlch._   _He did not need crowns, he knew they would be in the other dimension as well._   _But he really wanted to have two 'Excalibur', and it amused him a lot._

 

Shortly before his capture, Harry placed a  ** _Fidelius_**  located on his rune, becoming the guardian. After all, the other wizards could not discover that Harry had on his arm the wealth of the British Wizarding World.

He chuckled in his cell, frightening the Aurors who guarded him. Yet the Aurors were right to be scared by Harry. The latter was known to be the greatest Black Mage of all time. Not for killing thousands of muggles (which he did anyway), not for instilling war (which he did too), but for permanently ruining the entire wizarding world economy. By ruining the Wizards of the British World, he unleashed a chain effect that led to the global collapse of the Wizarding economy. He had managed to kneel the entire Magic World by depriving them of their financial funds, and that made him laugh.

He then heard footsteps on the stone, and when he turned to look at the arrival, he saw none other than James Potter, followed closely by Lily Potter, Daniel Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupine.

"What do I see? My cousin honours me with his presence shortly before my humble performance. I'm quite exalted!" Harry snorted with a mad smile.

"Why?", Just asked James.

Harry frowned slightly before smiling.

"Why? Why so dark? Why so much racism? Why am I so bad? So many questions and so little answer, but I guess I can enlighten your lantern before taking the plunge.

Hm ... Did you know that the title you wear before so much pride comes to me right? Unfortunately, I was looted by the Ministry of Magic because the Great Albus Dumbledore, National nosey and All-Around decreed as is. But the question you should ask yourself is: why?

I'll tell you why, for you, your son and your friends. Because Albus Dumbledore had planned everything. He knew who Voldemort was from the beginning, after all, he created Voldemort. But he needed families to follow him and act, and he set his sights on the Potter family. Tell me, do you know the story of our family? "Harry asked, looking at James Potter right in the eye.

James shook his head. Harry chuckled.

"Then Dumbledore was successful, you see, our family comes from Arthur Pendragon in person, yes, you understand, we are the heirs to this Kingdom, and Dumbledore knows it perfectly. But his interest is in something else.

What you should know is that Linfred of Stinchcombe, the great-grandson of Genevieve Pendragon born of Stinchcombe, had several children including Hardwin Potter who married none other than Iolanthe Peverell. I'll let you look for the Peverell, but if I can give you a little advice, take a look at Albus' old wand and our cloak. Oops, I forgot, you do not have that cape anymore and Albus doesn't have this wand anymore. "Harry chuckled like a Hyena.

The Potters looked at him, shocked, as Remus and Sirius began to understand where Harry was coming from. After all, they knew the Peverell story perfectly.

"But that's not over, my dear cousin, the Potters are a long line of dark wizards, like the Blacks, and the Peverell are necromancers blessed by Death itself, but you, yes, YOU!", Harry gestured, pointing at James with disgust, "You sided with the light and married a vulgar mudblood, you destroyed our lineage and changed our magic into light magic! Filthy Blood-traitor, all because of Albus fucking Dumblewhore! "

The visitors recoiled hearing the venom in Harry's words. They did not expect that and did not know what to say.

"Now, leave me in peace, I wish to pay homage to my dead brothers before my execution," said Harry, kneeling.

"Brothers?" Said Daniel, tilting his head to one side.

He received such an acid look from Harry that if he could, he would surely have melted on the spot.

"Goblins may be just creatures for you, but for me, they were members of my family! Get out of here, blood-traitors!" Shouted Harry.

The visitors fled of the cell under Harry's deranged laughter.

 

**An hour later, Chamber of Death, Department of Mysteries,**

Harry was taken to the Department of Mysteries by Aurors to carry out his execution. When he entered the Room of Death, he immediately noticed the presence of the entire Wizengamot, some journalists, and of course, his family members.

Dumbledore advanced solemnly as Harry was led straight to the Veil.

"Any Last words?" The old man asked, looking at Harry.

Harry looked at the Veil, keeping his sadistic smile on his face. When he turned around, the wizards understood that there was something not very clear. When Harry opened his mouth to say his last wishes, they understood very quickly what the problem was.

"Yes, I just wanted to reveal the location of the gold hidden by my goblin friends, after all, you agreed to let me choose my death, I owe you that," Harry replied with a victorious look.

The wizards advanced to hear him better as Dumbledore gloated inside. He was finally going to get his money back. But he lost all illusion when Harry revealed the location of the gold.

"The Wealth of the British Wizarding World is in the Storage Rune on my right forearm," Harry revealed as a rune appeared in front of everyone.

He then jumped into the Veil, under the shocked and desperate looks of the wizards while many screamed in despair at seeing all their wealth disappear. They would remember forever the demonic laugh of the Greatest Black Mage of All Time!

 

**Transition Zone, Interdimensional Portal of Merlin,**

Harry continued to laugh with an insane laugh as he floated in the emptiness, amused. He looked around and saw nothing at all. Had he failed? He then decided to pull the time-turner from his rune, and it broke.

It was then that the sand began to surround Harry before shining, and he bent under the immeasurable pain he felt. It was worse than a thousand  ** _Crucios_**  thrown at the same time, and he knew what he was talking about.

He saw around him images distort, a whirlwind appear and engulf him and strange noises. He felt like he was using a sort of overkill portkey, which was theoretically the case. After a few minutes, he lost consciousness.

 

**Broceliande Forest, Brittany, France,**

" _C'va aller M'sieur_?" (You okay mister?)

Harry opened his eyes, closing them immediately, being blinded by the brightness of the Sun.

" _M'sieur? Vous allez bien_?" (Mister? Are you okay?)

He turned his head to look at the person talking to him. He narrowed his eyes slightly to get used to the light, thus distinguishing a young woman. The latter was accompanied by a young man, surely his brother saw the resemblance, and looked at him with a certain anxiety. He immediately recognized the language used, it was French, and certainly not the most sophisticated.

" _Je vais bien, merci de vous préoccuper de moi. J'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir où je suis, pourriez-vous me rafraichir la mémoire?_ ", Harry replied as he stood up. (I'm good, thanks. It's a bit hard to remember what happened, can you help me?)

He saw the girl blush while the young man chuckled. Harry frowned before lowering his gaze, and then he realized why the girl had blushed. He was naked like a worm.

" _Ah, désolé. J'ai dû trop boire et mes vêtements ont décidé de prendre de l'air_ Harry joked to explain his nakedness. (Oops, sorry. I must have drink too much and my clothes decided to leave me.)

The young man burst out laughing at Harry's excuse as the girl turned quickly. The young man took off his jacket and gave it to Harry so he could cover himself, the latter thanking him quickly.

" _J'm'appelle Jean Morvan et elle c'ma sœur, Lisette Morvan. On est dans la forêt de Paimpont à 30 kilomètres de Rennes j'crois vers l'Nord-Est. M'enfin, c'comme ça qu'les autres l'appellent, nous on préfère son vrai nom, Brocéliande.",_ explained Jean Morvan. (Names' Jean Morvan and she's me sister, Lisette Morvan. We're currently in Paimpont forest about 30 km south-east of Rennes. Well, they call this forest like this, we prefer its true name, Broceliande.)

Harry nodded. Now he understood why he was here. After all, Broceliande was the place where Merlin retired, which explained that the portal leads directly here. He smiled, realizing that he had perfectly managed to travel to another dimension. He frowned as he realized he had no idea of the date.

" _Je sais que ça peut vous paraître bizarre, mais auriez-vous une idée de la date? Je suis légèrement perdu._ " _I said, looking slightly_  at the French. (I know it may seems weird, but can I have the date please? I'm a bit lost here.)

If he were to estimate their age, he would say that the girl is fifteen while the boy is sixteen. And considering the basket they held in their hands, they were probably picking mushrooms. He did not know much, but he thought he recognized some cepes and other boletes in addition to some truffles. On the other hand, their clothes made him understand that they were not sorcerers, and even less rich.

Their clothes were simple and rustic. The girl wore a floral dress that she had probably sewed herself with slippers while the boy wore a scruffy plaid shirt , worn leather shoes and a pair of trousers held by two buttons and a kind of rope that probably had to replace the belt. Not to mention that he wore a green beret.

Of course, Harry was naked except for the generously donated jacket that allowed him to hide his private parts. He sighed, puzzling the two young people.

" _Ah, euh, on n'est l'vingt-six Mars m'sieur. Mil-neuf-cent-vingt-six au cas où vous avez aussi oublié l'année._ ",  the girl said with a smile. (Oh, hum, it's 26/04. 1926 if ya forgot tha year too.)

Harry's eyes widened before giving them a big smile. He had succeeded, he was in the past of a parallel world, and better still, he had arrived long before the Grindelwald revolt! Oh, he was finally going to be happy.

 _Merci bien pour cette informations les jeunes. Vous méritez une récompense pour m'être venu en aide. Tenez!_ ", Harry said, conjuring up a gold bar (which had belonged to Lucius Malfoy in the past ... future?) To finally throwing him into the arms of a stunned and shocked Jean. (Thanks a lot youngsters for these information. Here's a little reward.)

Harry decided to Apparate a little further, leaving behind two French people who did not know how to react.

 _J'viens d'rêver ou l'm'sieur a disparu en nous laissant une brique d'or?_ ",  Jean asked, looking at his sister. (Did I dream or tha man disappeared and letting us a golden brick?)

The girl looked at him, eyes wide. She then observed the gold bar on which was inscribed '1000G Fine Gold'.

" _C'est…C'est du vrai?_ ", She asked excitedly. (Is it for real?)

The boy looked at the ingot before looking at it.

" _J'suis par bijoutier moi, qu'est-ce qu'j'en sais? En tout cas, ç'ma l'air bien vrai. On va enfin pouvoir payer les dettes de 'Pa!_ ", Said the young man smiling, delighted. (Ain't appraiser, How could I know? Yet seems real. Maybe we'll finally be able to pay Da's debts)

The two young people decided not to ask too much questions and to leave the premises in the direction of their father's farm. After all, strange things were going on all the time in Broceliande. Maybe they had met Merlin without knowing it?

 

For his part, Harry watched the two muggles leave the scene. He was not going to kill them, these Muggles were still innocent. He then decided to transform some twigs into clothes before putting them on. He sneered, noticing that the Aurors had never been able to pick up his wand, and for good reason. Thanks to a very complex ritual, he had managed to implant the rod in his right radius, which gave the illusion of Magic Manu it. His wand consisted of Elder with a core of Thestral hair and measured thirty-eight centimetres (15 inches). In short, it was the Legendary Elder Wand that he won from Dumbledore by defeating him in Duel in 1996.

When properly dressed, he moved straight to Rue Claudel in Paris. It was the French version of Diagon Alley. Once there, he went to 'Le Sorcier Esthétique' (The Aesthetical Wizard), a ready-to-wear shop reserved for a demanding clientele. When he entered the huge shop, he was immediately approached by a well-dressed man with an eyeglass and a small moustache, which Harry found quite amusing.

" _Bonjour Monsieur, et bienvenu au Sorcier Esthétique. Je me nomme Sébastien Demarlin. Comment puis-je vous aider?_ ", Asked the French wizard. (Good Morning Sir, et Welcome to the Aesthetical Wizard. I am Sebastian Demarlin, How may I help you?)

Harry quickly thought about what he needed before answering.

" _J'ai besoin d'une garde-robe complète. Il me faut des robes de soirées, des robes d'évènements, des robes de tous les jours, des gants, chaussures, chaussettes, caleçons. J'ai aussi besoin de capes et autres accessoires. Tout doit être enchanté afin d'être autonettoyant et autoréparable. Si possible, je veux aussi des résistances aux sorts mineurs agressifs. J'ai des fonds illimités, alors donnez-moi ce que vous avez de mieux._ ",  Harry looking at the wizard in his eyes. (I need a complete wardrobe. I need evening robes, event robes, everyday robes, gloves, shoes, socks, underwear. I also need cloaks and other accessories. Everything must be charmed to be self-cleaning and self-repairing. If possible, I also want resistance to aggressive minor spells. I have unlimited funds, so give me what you have best)

The wizard widened his eyes as he heard Harry's command. He already imagined all the gold he was going to earn today.

" _Dans ce cas, nous utiliserons de la Soie d'Acromantula pour les robes avec de la fibre de Tisse-mage, des fils spécialement conçus pour des enchantements persistants. Pour les gants et les bottes, je recommande fortement du Cuir de Pansedefer Ukrainien. Attendu l'immense rareté de ces dragons, le cuir sera extrêmement couteux, cependant, il est bien plus résistant que tous les autres cuirs. Sinon, nous pouvons utiliser du cuir de Basilic, encore plus rare et couteux que celui de Pansedefer._

_Personnellement, je vous recommande le cuir de Basilic, qui est presque insensible à la magie et aux attaques tranchantes des lames. Enfin, je vous recommande des capes en plumes d'Occamy. Les plumes d'Occamy sont très fines, ce qui donne l'apparence de Soie d'Acromantula, cependant, elles sont plus résistantes à la magie et aux intempéries, sans oublier que les enchantements sont bien plus durables._

_Evidemment, vos sous-vêtements seront en coton égyptien pour maximiser votre confort."_ the salesman explained with a commercial smile.

(In this case, we will use Acromantula Silk for dresses with Weave fibre, threads specially designed for persistent charms. For gloves and boots, I highly recommend Ukrainian Ironbelly Leather. Expected the immense rarity of these dragons, leather will be extremely expensive, however, it is much more resistant than all other leathers. Otherwise, we can use Basilisk leather, even more rare and expensive than Ironbelly's.

Personally, I recommend Basilisk's leather, which is almost insensitive to the magic and sharp attacks of blades. Finally, I recommend feather capes from Occamy. Occamy's feathers are very thin, which gives the appearance of Acromantula's Silk, however, they are more resistant to magic and weather, not to mention that the charms are much more durable.

Obviously, your underwear will be Egyptian cotton to maximize your comfort)

Harry nodded, and seeing Harry's agreement, the salesman motioned for him to follow him to take his measurements. Once the action was taken, he asked Harry to return in the next hour, and the latter told him he had to go to Gringotts.

Once out of the shop, Harry went directly to the Gringotts Paris branch. When he entered the Bank, he was nostalgic when he saw so many goblins working so hard. He then approached one of the counters to address one of the Bank tellers.

" **May Gold flow and your enemies bow down to your blade. My name is Hadrian Charlus Pendragon and I want to open an account at Gringotts and do an inheritance test. I also have a letter for Ragnok XII.** ", said Harry in Goblin language.

All the goblins of the Bank stopped when they heard for the first time in their lives a wizard speaking in their language. For their part, the wizards looked at Harry as if he was totally crazy talking in that language of savages.

The goblin at the counter recovered before bowing quickly to Harry.

" **And may you never ran out of gold and enemies to feed your blade, I'm Nalgrek, a teller in the French branch of Gringotts, and I'll immediately contact his majesty so he can talk to you. Please, wait a bit!** "Nalgrek replied before quickly leaving the room while placing a sign on which was written" close "on his counter.

The goblin left and returned five minutes later with a young Ragnok XII, which amused Harry a lot. He had forgotten that in 1926, Ragnok was only forty-two years old, the Goblins living moderately up to one hundred and twenty years.

"Mr **Pendragon, please follow me to my office.** " Ragnok announced with a respectful smile.

Harry nodded before following Ragnok to his office in a very long corridor in Gringotts. Once in his office, the two men sat down in a chair, looking each other straight in the eye.

" **It seems that you know me and our habits and customs while I do not know you. Could you explain to me?** "Asked Ragnok, looking at Harry, intrigued.

Harry nodded before revealing a letter that was present in his storage rune. The letter was written by Ragnok just before his execution to substantiate and validate Harry's words. As Ragnok began to read the letter he had written in a parallel dimension, Harry began to tell everything that had happened.

Once his story was over and the letter read, Ragnok snapped his fingers, revealing two glasses of Firewhiskey for him and Harry. The two drank together before swallowing the alcoholic liquid in one go, rustling blue flames while sneering.

"All in all, you intend to start the Goblin revolt again by taking advantage of the future war that will take place by preventing Dumbledore from defeating Grindelwald, is that it?", Asked Ragnok with a smile.

Harry nodded with a smirk.

"That's right, but we can get on well, after all, it will be easier for both of us," Harry replied as King Goblin nodded.

"Okay, in this case, once again, Gringotts will support you, but I will grant my double's request," Ragnok said as he stood up.

Harry frowned, curious. Out of respect, he had not read the letter, and as a result had no idea what it contained. He was finally going to know what Ragnok was talking about.

Ragnok pressed a button under his desk to let in several guards. He then approached Harry with a goblin sword.

" **Hadrian Charlus Pendragon, as King of the Goblins, I, Ragnok XII, declares you officially and in front of witnesses, Friend and Goblin Champion, may you ever be our friend, ally, and confidant,** " Ragnok said at the time with the sword on Harry's shoulders.

Harry was shocked as his eyes moistened slightly. He accepted the sword Ragnok handed him.

" **I swear I will forever protect the interests of the Goblin Nation that I consider my own family, thank you Ragnok,** " Harry replied with a happy smile.

Ragnok nodded before ordering the guards to get the message across all goblin banks. He then went to his desk to take out a parchment of inheritance that he handed to Harry.

The latter did not waste time taking it and signing it with a blood-quill stretched by Ragnok. Soon, lines appeared on the parchment.

 

**_Name:_ **

**_Hadrian Charlus Pendragon_ **

**_Title:_ **

**_Prince of Avalon; Duke Peverell,_ **

**_Families:_ **

**_-Lord of the Most Ancestral and Most Royal House of Pendragon (Head: Prince Hadrian Pendragon)_ **

**_-Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Peverell (Head: Prince Hadrian Pendragon)_ **

**_- Member of the Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Black (Head: Duke Sirius Black II)_ **

**_-Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Revered Slytherin House (Head: Prince Hadrian Pendragon)_ **

**_-Member of the Most Ancient and Most Revered Gryffindor House (Head: Count Brian Potter)_ **

**_-Member of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Head: Count Brian Potter)_ **

**_-Member of the Ancient and Noble House of Fleamont (Head: Baroness Irene Potter)_ **

**_Family members:_ **

**_Father: Dead_ **

**_Mother: Dead_ **

**_Godfather: None_ **

**_Godmother: None_ **

**_-Pendragon: Brian Potter (Charlus' father), Charlus Potter, Marcus Potter (Henry's father), Henry Potter (Fleamont's father), Fleamont Potter._ **

**_Peverell: Brian Potter (Charlus' father), Charlus Potter, Marcus Potter (Henry's father), Henry Potter (Fleamont's father), Fleamont Potter._ **

**_Black: Elladora Black, Sirius Black II, Phineas Black, Black Cygnus, Belvina Black, Arcturus Black II, Arcturus Black III, Lycoris Black, Regulus Black, Pollux Black, Cassiopeia Black, Marius Black, Callidora Black, Cedrella Black, Charis Black, Lucretia Black, Walburga Black._ **

**_Slytherin: Marvolo Gaunt, Morfin Gaunt, Merope Gaunt, Brian Potter (Charlus' father), Charlus Potter, Marcus Potter (Henry's Father), Henry Potter (Fleamont's Father), Fleamont Potter._ **

**_Gryffindor: Brian Potter (Charlus' father), Charlus Potter, Marcus Potter (Henry's father), Henry Potter ( Fleamont's father), Fleamont Potter._ **

**_Potter: Brian Potter (Charlus 'father) , Victoria Potter (Charlus' mother) , Charlus Potter, Marcus Potter (Henry's father) , Irene Potter (Henry Potter's mother) , Henry Potter (Fleamont's father) , Melinda Potter (Fleamont's mother) , Fleamont Potter._ **

**_Fleamont: Irene Potter, Henry Potter, Fleamont Potter_ **

Harry watched the parchment with interest before he smiled. He could prevent the near extinction of his family in this world. He also noticed that Magic had done its job, hiding the names of his parents and eliminating any trace of his origin. In the eyes of all, he would simply be Prince Hadrian Charlus Pendragon.

When he handed the parchment to Ragnok, he nodded before pressing a button to contact one of the goblins.

"Bring **me the Pendragon, Peverell and Slytherin chests!** " Said the goblin.

A minute later, a goblin entered with three boxes. The first box presented to Harry was that of the Pendragon family with a dragon on the box. When he opened it, he pulled out a splendid gold ring with a red dragon-shaped diamond on the top. The ring immediately fused with the one he already wore.

He chained directly with the Peverell ring. He noticed, of course, the lack of Stone of Resurrection, which quickly settled with an invocation of Gringotts. Finally, he placed the Slytherin Ring on his finger, Ring that had disappeared in his day.

"Congratulations your grace, you're officially Avalon's Prince Hadrian Charlus Pendragon," Ragnok then congratulated him with a carnivorous smile Harry gave him.

"I need a record of my finances and possessions, and I want to make a substantial deposit," Harry said, pointing to his storage rune.

Ragnok nodded before going out to ask one of the goblins to bring the Pendragon, Peverell and Slytherin family Account Books. Harry decided to read the three books to check the fortunes at his disposal.

 

**_Account Book: Pendragon_ **

**_Vaults (Gringotts, London):_ **

**_No. 4: 35,587,569 OG, 256,589 S, 265,458 K_ **

**_N°5: Armor, weapons, books, jewels and various objects. Hogwarts Charter (original)._ **

**_Transaction History:_ **

**_No transfers in the last hundred years._ **

**_Possessions: Camelot (Renamed Hogwarts under the Charter between Tomlin Pendragon, Godric Gryffindor, Slytherin Salazar, Hufflepuff Helga and Rowena Ravenclaw), Village of Camelot (Renamed Hogsmeade under the Hogwarts Charter), Great Britain (Led by the British Ministry of Magic), Brittany (Directed by the French Ministry of Magic), Ireland (Led by the Irish Ministry of Magic)._ **

**_Account Book: Peverell_ **

**_Vaults (Gringotts, London):_ **

**_N°11: 2658995 G 256 654 S, 256 K_ **

**_No. 12: Books, clothes, furniture and other objects. Invisibility Cloak of Death (Current owner: Marcus Potter / Hadrian James Pendragon ). Elder Wand of Death (Current Owners: Gellert Grindelwald / Hadrian James Pendragon). Stone of Resurrection of Death (Current owner: Hadrian James Pendragon)._ **

**_Transaction History:_ **

**_Annual income of 500 G. (rents)_ **

**_Possessions: Peverell Manor (Wales, Great Britain), 5% of Diagon Alley, 5% of Knockturn Alley, 5% of Horizont Alley._ **

**_Account Book: Slytherin_ **

**_Vaults (Gringotts, London):_ **

**_No. 26: 0 G, 0 S, 0 K_ **

**_No. 27: Books and miscellaneous objects. Salazar Slytherin Wand. Slytherin Amulet (Current owner: Merope Gaunt)._ **

**_Transaction History:_ **

**_1835: Sale of Slytherin Manor by Carthin Gaunt to Nicolas Malfoy (Renamed Malfoy Manor). Gain: 500,000 G (undervalued)_ **

**_Transfer: 500,000 G to Vault Gaunt._ **

**_1864: Sale of Traverse Alley, Knockturn Alley and Horizont Alley by Carthin Gaunt to Nicolas Malfoy. Gain: 20 000 G_ **

**_Transfer: 20 000 G to Vault Gaunt._ **

**_Possessions: ¼ Hogwarts (Direction only)._ **

Harry sighed as he saw the accounts of the Slytherin family. Like what, the Gaunts had managed to squander everything even before the beginning of the century, and now he knew FINALLY who had bought everything. In sum, the so-called Malfoy Manor was actually Slytherin Manor, and if what Harry read was correct, the latter had redeemed the Slytherin Manor at a discount.

"How could this bunch of morons have squandered half a million Galleons in less than a century ?!" Harry shouted at Ragnok's shocked but amused look.

"That's an excellent question, and I'm asking myself this question, especially when you know that the average salary of a wizard is 150 galleons," Ragnok snickered.

Harry sighed before smiling. He was going to become the Richest Wizard in a few minutes. That's when he noticed something he had not noticed before.

"Ragnok, what does OG mean?" Asked Harry, looking at the Pendragon accounts.

Ragnok's eyes widened in amazement as he rushed to Harry to read the Account Book. He almost fainted at the amount, which astonished Harry.

"Ragnok?" Harry asked, slightly worried.

The goblin then took a large glass of Firewhiskey before swallowing it in one go. When he resumed his seat, he decided to explain everything to Harry.

"OG means Old Galleon, an Old Galleon is worth 6,677 Galleons today, and if my calculations are correct, the value in Galleons of Vault # 4 is 237,618,198,213,250 current Galleons, which makes you the Richest Wizard of all time, and that without taking into account your deposit. Do not tell me you have Old Galleons to deposit by please." Ragnok then still in shock.

Harry's eyes widened at the mention of his fortune and he finally blushed as he noticed that he had about the same amount to deposit from the Pendragon Vault of his world. The fortunes had remained the same. He nodded slowly, whitening the goblin.

"You realize that we do not have enough gold to convert your Old Gallions into recent Galleons, and that such a fortune will inevitably bring down the entire economy. The only way is to hide your fortune to avoid a depreciation of Gold. Fortunately, no one has access to your accounts except for us," Ragnok explained slightly.

"And how much may have changed into current Galleons?" Asked Harry.

"We can currently supply a maximum of 100,000,000 Galleons, and besides that, in which vault do you want to deposit?" Ragnok asked.

"I think it would be best to deposit the money in a new Pendragon vault, away from everyone's eyes," Harry said.

"In this case, I propose to make the deposit at the Gringotts Bank of Ireland, which is surely the safest place we have since it is jointly protected by the Leprechauns and us. Is that sufficient? "asked Ragnok, looking straight into Harry's eyes.

Harry just nodded, and Ragnok popped up some papers to open a new chest. Expected fortune stored, he decided to give Harry the chest with the greatest protection available, protected by millennial charms as well as several dragon. Once the contract was signed, several goblins came to the office to retrieve Harry's repository, which had previously been prepared in Trunks. In a very short time, the deposit was made, and Harry's Book of Accounts was updated. Another chest was created for the recent Gallions in the two Banks.

 

**_Account Book: Pendragon_ **

**_Vaults (Gringotts, London):_ **

**_No. 4: 35 572 569 OG, 256 589 S, 265 458 K_ **

**_No. 4 ½: 100,000,000,000 G_ **

**_N ° 5: Armour, weapons, books, jewels and various objects. Hogwarts Charter (original)._ **

**_Transaction History:_ **

**_15,000 OG (Safe # 4)_ ** **_à_ ** **_100,000,000 G (Safe # 4 ½)_ **

**_Vaults (Gringotts, Dublin):_ **

**_No. 6: 28 058 595 OG_ **

**_N ° 6 ½: 589 584 987 G, 56 874 256 S, 265 484 785 K_ **

**_No. 7: Miscellaneous objects, books, armor, etc._ **

**_Transaction History:_ **

**_Opening Vaults 6, 6 ½, 7._ **

**_Possessions: Camelot (Renamed Hogwarts under the Charter between Tomlin Pendragon, Godric Gryffindor, Slytherin Salazar, Hufflepuff Helga and Rowena Ravenclaw), Village of Camelot (Renamed Hogsmeade under the Hogwarts Charter), Great Britain (Led by the British Ministry of Magic), Brittany (Directed by the French Ministry of Magic), Ireland (Led by the Irish Ministry of Magic)._ **

 

Harry smiled as he saw the status of his accounts. He then received a bottomless purse directly connected to the Vaults N ° 4 ½ and N ° 6 ½. Finally, he left the Bank with a big smile and many projects in head towards the 'Sorcier Esthétique'. He had to pay the total sum of 964 Galleons for his wardrobe, a real fortune. It was equivalent to £ 20,000 all the same.

Finally, he decided to go to England using an international portkey generously provided by Gringotts before going directly to the Peverell Manor.


	2. Welcome, Hadrian Pendragon!

_27/03/1926_

 

**Peverell Manor, Wales, Great Britain,**

 

Harry fluttered his eyes as he heard the birds singing on that beautiful morning. Once his eyes were wide open, he looked at where he was, remembering last night. He had arrived right in front of Peverell Manor around twenty o'clock in the evening. He was happily greeted by three house elves, Linkni, Blipni and Navni. Being tired, he wasted no time and ordered the elves to take him directly to the Master Bedroom to take a well-deserved rest.

Today, he was going to explore this Manor. In his World, this Manor no longer existed as it was destroyed during the Blitzkrieg while the wards were at the weakest. He was happy to finally be able to visit and, above all, live in the Manor of his Ancestors.

He yawned while stretching like a cat before getting up. He snapped his fingers, and Linkni appeared.

"Master's bath is ready, master," said the elf, bowing.

Harry nodded before following the elf towards the bathroom. It was huge and made of marble, which did not surprise him since the Manor had belonged to one of the most powerful families of the British Wizarding World. Once in front of the large bathtub (which looked more like a pool than anything else), he slipped inside, having removed his clothes beforehand.

He appreciated the texture of hot water on his bruised skin, delighted to take his first bath in several months. Unfortunately, he had not had this luxury during the war, let alone during his incarceration. He spent a good half hour in his bath before leaving, using a cotton towel to dry himself. Once done, he returned to his room, wandering naked like a new-born. Anyway, apart from a few portraits (whistling as they saw his great body) and house elves (accustomed for centuries), no one could see him.

Once back in his room, he finally took the time to observe the place. There was a huge four-poster bed in the centre of the room, above a huge rectangular red-rimmed rug. Huge windows adorned with curtains, chests of drawers and other usual furniture and a Baroque period dresser in gold leaf, probably for the previous Duchess Peverell. He walked to the Wardrobe and was pleased to see that the elves had already sorted and put away his clothes. Without losing a moment, he chose a splendid purple dress to put on over his cotton underwear before slightly frowning seeing that he had forgotten to tell the tailor to embroider the coat of arms of his family on his clothes.

"Elves!", Ordered Harry and making the three elves appear, "I want all my clothes to be embroidered with Pendragon, Peverell and Slytherin emblems in front and Black, Potter, Gryffindor and Fleamont coats of arms in miniature to represent my homes. The Pendragon Coat of Arms will be the main coat of arms! "

"Yes, master!" Shouted the three elves, immediately starting to work.

The elves started with Harry's purple dress. During that time, he decided to look in the mirror, and what he saw did not please him at all. His body was still emaciated and tired while some bruises were running through his body. He sighed before asking one of the elves to bring him a balm for bruises and nutritious potions. He was slightly surprised when Linkni brought him a very old nutritive potion that had been kept in stasis for centuries. He learned that this potion was twenty times more powerful than a lambda nutrient potion, and without losing a moment, swallowed it. He was slightly shocked by the pleasant taste.

"Old potions made differently, better ingredients, better taste, better quality," the elf explained quickly.

Harry nodded as he recalled a text he had read years ago. If potions have bad taste, it's not because it's like that, no, it's a choice. It is easy to improve the taste of a potion, however, the ingredients are more expensive, especially when they need to be imported. Thus, British potions have a bad taste as the ingredients are replaced by local versions less powerful and less good, but much cheaper. Normally, a nutritious potion costs two Sickles in England and with local ingredients. On the other hand, its price increases to eight Sickles if one uses the original ingredients. Thus, the price of potions is multiplied by four if one uses the original ingredients.

Not to mention that the potions remaining in stasis for years strengthen, which explains the effectiveness of the potion swallowed by Harry. If he had to sell it, he could easily get twenty Galleons just for the potion.

Harry quickly noticed the effect of the potion on his body. He then saw his body slowly change to gain weight while his muscles swelled slightly. His face was less pale and warmer, his cheeks less hollow and his smile more sympathetic. He did not look like an anorexic but a person with a thin waist. Another potion of this kind and he would be like before. He snapped his fingers, and Linkni gave him another potion, slightly worried.

Harry knew why the elf was worried. It was dangerous to swallow two nutritious potions in a row, especially if they are so powerful. But Harry knew perfectly well that he had the strength to resist the pain and the changes, and thus swallowed the second potion in one go. Once again, he watched his body change before his eyes, and after two minutes he had the appearance he had before the war began. He smiles victoriously before ordering Linkni to heal his bruises with the balm.

The elf hastened to do so, removing the bruises present on the body of his master. Once done, Harry looked once more in the mirror, and was almost satisfied with what he saw. The only thing he missed was his tanned complexion, which he had hardly achieved in the past ... future? He did not know too much. In any case, he would have to redouble his efforts to become tanned again.

Once finished admiring, he put on a pair of boots before putting on his purple dress. He observed himself in the mirror before nodding, satisfied by his appearance.

"Do we have a cane?" Harry asked, puzzled.

Linkni nodded before disappearing into a 'pop' sound to return a minute later, holding in his hands a finely wrought cane made of Elder (which made Harry chuckle) with a pommel shaped like a Thestral . Should a Cane be ordered especially for the Pendragon? That was something to think about.

Once dressed, Harry decided to quickly explore the house, occasionally conversing with some Peverell portraits. He discovered that the Peverell Manor had a Ward-room (in which was the Ward-stone), twelve bedrooms, twelve bathrooms, six toilets, two living rooms (a small living room and a big living room), an old Ball room, a dining room and a kitchen. Outside the property was a stable filled with Thestrals and a quite pretty garden.

Harry finally decided to head to the Ward-room to observe the Stone. He noticed very quickly that it was very weak, and without losing a moment, poured a few drops of his blood to reinforce it with his magic. This allowed to renew the wards around the Manor, delighting him to the highest point. Once that was done, he left the Manor through the floo network to go to Gringotts (having a personal access). It was a long time for him to claim his place and his seats, and for that he had to recover his crown of Prince.

He was welcomed with open arms by the goblins and retrieved his crown, placing it gently on his head before borrowing once more the floo network to go to the Ministry of Magic.

He quickly thought back to what he knew of the Wizengamot in 1926. At that time, most of the wizarding families were still alive, and as a result there was a total of five hundred seats in the Wizengamot. Depending on the qualification of a family, seats were allocated. He then formed a list of the seats inside his head:

**_-Noble: 1 seat (Fortune > 10,000 G)_ **

**_-Very Noble: 2 seats (Fortune > 50,000 G)_ **

**_-Most Noble: 3 seats (Fortune > 200,000 G)_ **

**_-Revered: 4 seats (Fortune > 500,000 G)_ **

**_-Very Revered: 5 seats (Fortune > 1,000,000 G)_ **

**_-Most Revered: 6 seats (Fortune > 2,000,000 G)_ **

**_-Royal: 10 seats (Emrys and Le Fay) (posthumous titles, extinct families) (Heir for Magic only)_ **

****

**_Order of Merlin: 1 seat_ **

**_Chief Warlock: 1 seat_ **

****

**_-Ancient: 1 seat (Unbroken lineage > 300 Years)_ **

**_-Very Ancient: 2 seats (uninterrupted lineage > 600 years old)_ **

**_-Most Ancient: 3 seats (Uninterrupted Lineage > 900 Years)_ **

**_-Ancestral: 10 seats (Emrys and Le Fay) (posthumous titles, extinct families) (Heir by Magic only)_ **

****

**_Royal Family Pendragon: 32 seats_ **

 

Fortunately for Harry, his wealth allowed him to restore the title of Most Revered of the Slytherin family. In sum, Harry had the seats of Pendragon (32 seats), Peverell (9 seats) and Slytherin (9 seats), giving him a total of 50 seats or 10% of the voice of the Wizengamot, which was huge. Not to mention his right to veto (only one per session of Wizengamot) as a Pendragon.

From what little he remembered the family's with the most votes were the Smith family (6 seats as Smith and 9 as Hufflepuff, so 16 seats), Potter (6 seats as Potter and 9 as Gryffindor, so 16 seats) and Black (9 seats). Other than that, he did not know much about the Wizengamot at that time. He did not even know the name of the Chief Warlock. The only thing he knew of the Ministry at that time was the name of the Minister of Magic, Hector Fawley, Lord of the Ancient and Very Noble House Fawley. He was also a Minister who would not take the threat of Grindelwald seriously, which suited him well.

**Ministry of Magic, London,**

Harry stepped gracefully out of the hearth to put his feet on the stones paving the Atrium on the eighth level of the Ministry of Magic. Without losing a moment, he went to one of the gilded doors. Deliberately walking in a slow and distinguished way while pressing with his cane, he then noticed the looks directed at him, and presumably his crown and his coat of arms. Many stepped out of his way as he made his way to the elevator, wizards and witches murmuring and squealing, looking at him with envy, jealousy, respect and many other emotions.

He passed the fountain of Magical Brethren and reads the sign:

**_All proceeds from the Fountain of Magical Brethren will be given to_ **

**_St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_ **

 

He decided to show generosity and took out a thousand Gallions from his purse, throwing them into the fountain under the astonished gaze of the wizards around. It was not every day that someone gave such a sum. Harry smiled internally before continuing towards the door.

Once near a door, he made his way to the security post nearby. There was a fairly young wizard, probably recently graduated from Hogwarts, wearing an emerald green dress. The wizard straightened up when he saw Harry, his eyes widened as he noticed the princely crown on Harry's head.

"I have to go to the Wizengamot ," Harry said simply as the wizard nodded.

"Please come here, uh ..." the wizard tried, not knowing how to talk to Harry.

"Your grace will be enough," Harry reassured him, stepping forward with a small smile.

The wizard nodded as he passed a long, thin golden rod along Harry's body, back and forth and up and down.

"May I have your wand your grace?" Asked the wizard, lowering his head slightly.

"I do not need it," Harry replied with a smirk.

The wizard widened his eyes as he understood the meaning.

'He is so powerful that he does not need a wand?', Thought the young wizard, astonished.

He nodded.

"You may pass, your grace," the young wizard said, greeting Harry.

He thanked him before crossing the Golden Gate towards the elevator area.

Once inside one of the lifts, Harry watched as the house elf bowed as he saw his crown.

"Second floor," Harry ordered.

"At your command, your grace," replied the house elf.

The other wizards in the elevator crate noticed Harry's outfit, and some of them bowed quickly as they saw Harry's eyes. The latter shook his head, waiting patiently. The elevator began to rise.

"Level seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office.", said a female voice.

The doors opened and two wizards came down as a wizard climbed. The elevator started again.

“Level six, Department of Magical Transport, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparation Test Centre.”, said the female voice again.

Once again, the doors opened to let out three wizards. None climbed, but several paper planes entered the elevator shaft. The elevator went back to the other floors.

“Level five, Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law, and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats.”, said the feminine and monotonous voice.

Once the doors were open, several flying notes made their way to the offices on this floor while only one wizard left the scene. There were only three wizards left in the cage with the house elf. The doors closed and the elevator resumed its journey.

“Level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau.”

Harry was getting tired of that monotonous voice. Could not they change it to be a little more energetic? The doors opened and one of the wizards came down as more notes entered the elevator. The doors closed then and the elevator started again.

“Level three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters, and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee.”

All the wizards got off, except Harry, while several notes left the scene. At least there was more room in the elevator. The doors closed to go to the two remaining floors.

“Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services.”

Harry got off the elevator while all the remaining notes of the elevator went to the offices of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Not wasting time, Harry made his way to the Wizengamot Hemicycle he knew to be shortly after Auror Headquarters. When he crossed the massive oak double door leading to Headquarters, he noticed posters of Gellert Grindelwald scattered all over the place while the Aurors seemed for the most part to rest, talk or dictate to their quills.

'Lazy! No wonder Grindelwald and Voldemort had no trouble crushing them, 'Harry thought, glaring at two aurors playing at Gobstones.

The aurors lifted their heads, feeling a glance at them, and when they met Harry's gaze, blanched before going back to work, and red with shame. Harry merely sniffed in disdain with a smirk. At least his look was still intimidating.

He continued his walk towards the Wizengamot's Hemicycle, crossing this time an arch at the end of a long black marble corridor. He entered a Hall at the end of which was a double gold door and two other doors on the sides. The double gold door led directly to the Hemicycle while the other two doors led to the stands of spectators and heirs. He then approached the double door which was guarded by two aurors.

Without even looking at him, one of the two aurors exclaimed:

"The Wizengamot is in session, you cannot enter."

Harry glared at the auror talking to him before clearing his throat noisily.

"If you merely hope to keep your post, you'll let me in immediately!" Harry thundered in his most imperious and royal voice.

The two aurors looked at him before widening their eyes as they saw Harry's coat, and most importantly, his crown. They both began to sweat before nodding quickly, opening the doors. The auror who had previously exclaimed apologized then, promising never to do it again. Harry just ignored him, sweating him willingly. It was so good to be sadistic.

He then walked slowly into the Chamber, taking pleasure in interrupting the current session. He could still hear the Auror colleague behind him vaguely.

"Damn, Travers will kill you."

'Oh, I forgot Torquil Travers was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enfrocement,' Harry thought as he walked to the centre of the room.

The members of the Wizengamot stood up, most of them unhappy with this most brutal interruption. Harry scanned the room, watching the characters present. He recognized Harkin Smith (Hepzibah Smith's father), Brian Potter, Sirius Black II, Torquil Travers, Irene Potter and two or three other wizards. The rest had probably died before he was born, and as a result he did not know them at all. He then saw three interesting people, Hector Fawley at the tribune of the Minister of Magic, an unknown wizard as the Chief Warlock and Dumbledore as a member of the Wizengamot .

He had searched in his memories, he did not recognize at all the Chief Warlock. The wizard was quite tall and young, with long brown hair and a short beard. At least he wore sober robes, which was an advantage over Dumbledore.

"Who dares disturb this Wizengamot session?" Asked the Chief Warlock.

The members of the Magenmagot then noticed his accoutrement, his coat of arms and of course his crown. Several gasped as Sirius and Brian looked at him, very interested. After all, Harry also sported the Black, Potter and Gryffindor emblems.

"Should not you introduce yourself first?" Asked Harry mockingly.

Some members of the Wizengamot snorted while others showed their dissatisfaction. The Chief Warlock looked at him, eyes narrowed, before nodding his head.

"I am Chief Warlock Harfang Longbottom of the Most Ancient and Most House of Longbottom," the wizard presented himself.

Harry nodded, delighted to finally know the man's name. From what he knew, Harfang Longbottom was promised to Callidora Black, being ten years older than her. He cleared his throat.

"I am Hadrian Charlus Pendragon, Prince of the Magical Kingdom of Avalon, Heir to the Magical Throne of Brittany, Great Britain and Ireland, Head of the Pendragon, Peverell and Slytherin Houses, member of the Potter, Gryffindor, Black and Fleamont Houses! I swear on my magic and come to claim the seats! "Exclaimed Harry as the magic of the hemicycle recognized his rights by accepting his request.

Several wizards shrieked at Harry, and most of them lost their composure by seeing the magic accept Harry's claims. Harfang nodded.

"Allow me then to welcome you among us, your grace, you can take your place and join our august body," said Harfang, bowing.

All the members of the Wizengamot stood up to bow to Harry, who walked to the stands to take his place. Most held their breath, waiting to see where Harry was going to sit. Was he going to choose the bright side with Dumbledore? The dark side with the Black and Potter? Or the neutral side with the Smiths?

They quickly got their answer when Harry sat quietly up on the neutral side. Immediately afterwards, the ranks of the neutral party rearranged to surround Harry, with Harkin standing right next to Harry, just like the Lords Bones and Greengrass. The implication was very clear, Hadrian Pendragon was now the leader of the neutral party, and thanks to him, and the neutral party now dominated 48% of the Wizengamot.

"First of all, I have grievous new: The MACUSA just announced the escape of Gellert Grindelwald three hours ago, we do not know where he is, but according to our information, it is quite unlikely that he'll come to our territory, "announced Harfang as members of the Wizengamot murmured.

"We should not be worried about such a cheap wizard, Grindelwald is just a low-level terrorist who cannot attack us," Hector Fawley said as several Wizengamot members nodded.

Harry sighed loudly, catching Harkin's attention.

"You do not seem to share the same opinion as the Minister of Magic, your grace," Harkin commented with an implied question.

Harry gave him a small smile before nodding.

"Indeed, our opinions are quite different, and it's obvious to me that Gellert Grindelwald is a powerful and potentially dangerous wizard, but I'd like to know his motives before judging him," Harry said as he continued to watch the session. .

"You're right, it's never advisable to underestimate a potential enemy or to reject a potential ally, but I've heard of the German wizard's motives if you want to know more." Hufflepuff Count said leaning slightly to Harry.

Harry looked at him, gently raising an eyebrow to urge him to continue. Harfang understood the message.

"From the little I've heard, Grindelwald wants to control the muggles or even eliminate them once and for all. Of course, we do not really know what he's thinking. Anyway, and these are just murmurs, he wants to ensure the dominion of Wizards, being convinced that muggles will prove to be a danger to our society in the future ", snorted Harfang.

He then noticed that Harry was not laughing with him, which aroused his curiosity, as well as of the other members of the Wizengamot who listened. Harry looked at him before shaking his head.

"In this case, I have to stand with Grindelwald, I have followed the muggle's rapid evolution myself, and I can assure you that they will soon become a great threat to our society and way of life. Their technology is evolving rapidly, and their weapons are able to kill us quickly, and they breed faster and faster, unlike us, and I can assure you that for a wizard there are a hundred muggles. I suppose fifty years from now there will be one wizard for a thousand muggles, "Harry said, frowning.

The wizards around him widened their eyes, shocked. Most of them had lost contact with Muggles, and as a result, had not followed their evolution. Most believed that muggles still used muskets to fight, as well as canons.

"Really?" Garland Bones said to Harry's left.

"Exactly, did you know that seven years ago muggles put an end to a world war that began in 1914?" Harry asked the wizards.

Harry had not noticed that all Wizengamot wizards listened to him as the session abruptly stopped. Everyone was focused on Harry. Several wizards shook their heads, not even knowing about the First World War.

"And during this war, they developed dangerous weapons. The rifle is capable of firing several projectiles at short intervals, quickly killing its opponents. To give you a glimpse, think of a wand firing ten  ** _Reducto_**  per second without s' Stop.

And again, I'm not talking about the planes they started to develop in order to drop bombs similar to  ** _Bombarda Maxima_**  or their armoured vehicles running on fuel without using horses. I tell you, muggles evolve very quickly and actually become a threat to us.

Is this a reason to eliminate them? I do not think so, but we have to do something. Who knows what will happen when muggles discover our existence? We all know how they reacted to Salem ... ", then continued Harry with big gestures.

The wizards remained hypnotized by Harry's words. That's when Dumbledore stood up with a scowl.

"And what is your solution?" He asked.

Harry glared at him, chuckling several wizards.

"The minimum is to introduce yourself before you ask questions, have you not learned anything at school, or do you have such an oversized ego that you are sure to be known to everyone?" Harry in a dry voice.

Several members of the Wizengamot nodded in agreement with Harry, while Dumbledore blushed slightly, lowering his head.

"I beg your pardon your grace, I am Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House Dumbledore and Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

Harry frowned, which puzzled many people. He turned to Harfang Longbottom with a grin.

"Chief Warlock, is it not explicitly written in the Wizengamot's Charter that only pureblood wizards can be represented in this August body unless they are in possession of an Order of Merlin? Or that a wizard with whom a direct relative has been imprisoned in Azkaban cannot sit in this Chamber? "asked Harry, looking at the Longbottom.

Harfang frowned before beckoning to the Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic to check the records. The latter looked quickly before nodding.

"Indeed your grace, can I know the reason for this question?" Asked Harfang, intrigued.

Harry just smiled before looking at Dumbledore who had just whitened.

"Well, I think I remember that Albus Dumbledore here is the son of Kendra Dumbledore, a muggleborn and Perceval Dumbledore, a pureblood who was incarcerated in Azkaban for murder, so I ask for the withdrawal of Albus Dumbledore from the Hemicycle as an illegal member of the Wizengamot." Harry explained with a victorious smile.

"Hay!" Shouted several members of the Wizengamot, including Sirius Black and Brian Potter.

Torquil then motioned for two aurors to escort Dumbledore outside the Wizengamot under applause of members of the hemicycle. Harry stood up, catching everyone's eyes.

"But I'm going to answer that man's question, and I think the best thing for our glorious nation is to take control of the Muggle government to make sure we're safe, and we'll take advantage of that to integrate muggleborns from birth to our society, removing them from their muggle parents in order to be adopted by wizarding families!

We will revive our demography and become a strong and powerful nation again. That's what we have to do, my dear friends! "Harry said as the Magenmagot members loudly applauded.

"But the Magna Charta prevents us from rebelling against the Muggle government," said one of the wizards.

"Wrong! The Magna Charta prevents the Wizarding Council and the Ministry of Magic from rebelling against the British Muggle Crown, but the Pendragon family has never signed this Magna Charta, and thus the Kingdom of Avalon is not concerned with this oath! It is time for us to reform our illustrious Kingdom and recover what belongs to us by right! "said Harry, opening his arms like a messiah.

The Wizengamot members understood the meaning of what Harry was saying. They could easily rebel against the British muggle government and organize their coup by simply changing government. It was so simple.

"Vote! Vote! Vote!", Then began to chant the members of the Wizengamot while the journalists were having a great time in the visitors' alley.

Harfang Longbottom then raised his wand to fire several warning shots to restore order.

 


	3. All Hail the King!

_03/27/1926_

**Ministry of Magic, Level Two, Guests' Wing (Administrative Services of the Wizengamot),**

 

 

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ruminated like never before.

Yet this day had started so well. He woke up in his bed at Hogwarts, and noting his erection, got rid of it by thinking of his old lover, Gellert. Too bad he became a real dark wizard (and especially that he killed his sister, it surely could not be the fault of Albus!).

Then he discussed with Armando Dippet during his breakfast about the courses and potential new teachers. The latter had been appointed Hogwarts Headmaster at the end of last year, following the death of former Headmaster, Phineas Nigellus Black. Armando was probably the oldest wizard he knew after Barry Wee Willie Winkle, Nicolas Flamel and his wife Perenelle, the Headmaster being still 288 years old.

He took the opportunity to discuss with other professors such as Galatea Merrythought, Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Cuthbert Binns Professor of Magical History, Herbert Beery Professor of Herbology and the recent Potions Professor, Horatio Slughorn. Regarding Silvanus Kettleburn, the professor of Care of Magical Creatures was in Ste-Mungo after losing his left arm to a chimera.

As for Albus, he was obviously the Transfiguration Professor, the Director of Gryffindor House, and of course, the Director of the Hogwarts Transfiguration Department.

Shortly after discussions and other banalities, Dumbledore got ready, wearing his Wizengamot robe for the monthly meeting at the Ministry of Magic. He had to admit being proud of his stroke. He knew perfectly well that as a half-blood (arguable as his father was a pureblood and his mother a first-generation witch) and son of a former prisoner of Azkaban (his father had died there- down), he was not allowed to sit on the Wizengamot.

Fortunately for him, these laws were forgotten by all, not to mention that he had not taken an oath before taking his seat, allowing him to avoid any penalty.

But then everything changed with the arrival of Hadrian Charlus Pendragon, the bloody Prince of their World. When he realized that this Prince was thinking the same way as Gellert, he tried to ridicule him or reveal him in broad daylight, but he had not foreseen that the latter knew perfectly the laws of the Wizengamot.

He was thus ejected from the Wizengamot like a beggar, losing his position and his political power. Not to mention that he was ridiculed in front of everyone. It was obvious to him that Hadrian was a Black Mage of the worst kind. Only a dark wizard could have ejected him from the hemicycle. Albus Dumbledore was never wrong!

This is why Dumbledore is currently in the guests' wing, watching the Wizengamot session with the reporters (some of whom have been constantly mocking him, which will surely earn him an article in the Daily Prophet) and other spectators.

 

 **Ministry of Magic, Level Two,**   **Wizengamot,**

"Silence, Silence in the Hemicycle!", Thundered Harfang Longbottom, firing several warning shots with his wand.

After a few seconds, calm settled back into the room as Harry stood, looking proud and determined. Harfang turned his gaze to Harry.

"Your grace, would you like to make a quick speech before proceeding to a vote?" He asked in order to give Harry a chance to explain the organization of the Kingdom.

Harry nodded before heading to the centre of the room, catching everyone's attention. He slowly watched the heads of each member of the Wizengamot, seeing anxiety, impatience, envy or joy. Oddly, none seemed scared, but he had to make a speech to make sure everything went as planned.

"My dear Ladies and Lords of this august body, hear my call, we must change the way we do things, how we live, how we govern, and we need a powerful, united and imposing government.

We need a government that can withstand the weather and time. To resist wars and terrorist groups wishing to overthrow our glorious nation. But most of all, we need a government that can resist and get rid of the infamous Muggles! "Harry began to the applause of the Wizengamot.

"But I now that you would like to know how our kingdom will be governed if we come to actually restore my family as a Royal Family Leader so let me quickly explain how our government will be run.

First of all, I can assure you that the Wizengamot will stand and keep its rights and prerogatives, thus continuing to direct, judge and enact laws to secure the future of our glorious kingdom.

The families will recover their official titles, restoring a noble aristocracy. Yes, you have heard me well, the Duchies, Marches, Counties, Viscounts and Baronies will be fully restored. We will recover muggle lands that once belonged to us, I can assure you.

The Ministry of Magic will remain powerful and important, becoming the central organ of our government, and administered by the Wizengamot and the Royal Family. The Departmental Heads will be replaced by Royal Ministers while the Minister of Magic will be replaced by a Grand Magister, "Harry continued in a loud, limpid voice.

The Wizengamot members continued to applaud while chanting Harry's name.

"But we will not stop there! No, we will take full control of the United Kingdom and Ireland, thus recovering our Kingdom. Laws will be revised, allowing this to happen, but I prefer to reveal everything only, and only if our Kingdom is restored, our future is in your hands, "Harry finished with a mysterious smile as he bowed to the raging assembly.

You could hear everywhere in the assembly 'Vote! Vote! Vote!' while the Lords and Ladies stomp with their feet or clapped hands. Harfang silenced the assembly by raising his hand.

"My Ladies and Lords, it is time for us to proceed to a vote. Those who are against the restoration of the Pendragon Monarchy raise their wands," announced Harfang.

A dozen wizards on the bright side lifted their wands under the hooting's of the other members of the Wizengamot. They represented only 45 votes or 9% of the votes.

"Let those who are for the Restoration of the Pendragon Monarchy raise their wands," cried Harfang, raising his wand.

Immediately after, all the other wizards raised their wands with Harry, a hundred wizards, which easily represented 455 votes or 91% of the Wizengamot's voice. Harry had managed to restore his Monarchy.

"The motion prevails! I officially declare the dissolution of the Constitutional Charter of the Ministry of Magic and the Restoration of the Avalon Magic Monarchy and the Pendragon Family, led by our King, Hadrian Charlus Pendragon, First of His Name ", said Harfang, hammering several times with his hammer.

No sooner had he finished speaking than tapestries emblazoned with the Ministry of Magic changed to a capital 'M' with a crown above and a dragon at the back. The phrase 'Ministry of Magic' became 'Royal Ministry of Magic' while the motto 'Ignorantia Juris non Excusat ' became 'Ignorantia Juris No Excusat Nisi Rex'.

As for the tapestries of the Wizengamot, the 'W' was patronized by a crown while the motto remained the same: 'Excusat Ignorantia Juris Neminem'. But what most marked the members of the Wizengamot was the disappearance of the princely crown on their King's head for a splendid crown more imposing and richer: The crown of Arthur Pendragon, directly invoked by Magic from the Pendragon Vault.

A throne then rose where the Minister of Magic was and Harry did not waste time to go there. When he sat on the throne, Caledfwlch (from the Vault) appeared at his belt as a sceptre appeared beside the throne. Finally, a splendid illusion of a red dragon made its appearance in the room of the Wizengamot before roaring to disappear in a shower of sparks.

All members of the Wizengamot stood up and applauded loudly as Harfang officially announced Harry's title.

"Please bow to His Majesty, Hadrian Charlus Pendragon, First of the Name, King of the Kingdom of Avalon!" Proclaimed Harfang as all the wizards bowed.

Harry stood up, grabbing his sceptre at the same time. It was time for him to put everything in place.

"Our dear subjects, We thank you for your trust, and We swear to you that We will know how to defend the interests of our people. Therefore, We announce that the Potter and Black Families are the younger branches of the Pendragon family! Our succession is already assured, "Harry announced to the applause of the wizards.

Sirius and Brian looked at each other in surprise. They did not know they were related to the Pendragon family.

"What's more, We need to change some aspects of Our Kingdom to improve living conditions, by officially announcing the integration of Goblins, Werewolves, and Veelas as Citizens of the Kingdom of Avalon. They will be subject to the same rights and duties as all citizens, letters will be sent to various deserving representatives to sit in the Wizengamot, and important research will be conducted to find a potion to help Werewolves or even heal them while enchanted jewels will be offered to Veelas to help them control their Allure! ", continued Harry.

Some wizards did not appreciate this change, but they could not do anything about it. While restoring the Monarchy, their magic was linked to that of the Pendragon, submitting them to their King. But thinking back, it might be for the better. After all, the goblins managed their gold, the Veelas were beautiful creatures and the Werewolves were dangerous only once a month. Applause echoed again in the Hemicycle.

"We formally authorize the use of the Unforgivables on Muggles, and the Unforgivables will only be condemned if used on Magic Citizens," Harry continued to the applause of the anti-muggle (in essence, the majority of the Wizengamot). .

"What's more, We are ordering the creation of a new department that will be responsible for recovering muggleborn children throughout the Kingdom while erasing their existence. These children will eventually be offered for adoption in all wizard families through adoption rituals, thus strengthening our genetic makeup and improving our birth rate. By the next generation, our birth rate will have increased tenfold! ", announced Harry with a big smile.

This time, all the members of the Wizengamot applauded, delighted to hear this news. Some families would finally be repopulated while the muggle influence will be significantly reduced. It was a boon.

"In addition, we have decided to leave our property, Camelot, better known as Hogwarts, as a School of Magic. An edict will soon be published regarding the restructuring of Hogwarts to make it the only school in our Kingdom and the creation of a Royal University for Masteries, "Harry said, opening his arms wide.

Once again, the members of the Wizengamot applauded while chanting Harry's name. It was revolutionary.

"Finally, We declare the establishment of the 'Draconius' Project, which will aim at the takeover of the British Muggle Government and the establishment of our supremacy. We officially declare the invalidity of the Magna Charta and our liberation of Muggle!", shouted Harry, galvanizing the wizards.

Cries of joy and applause echoed throughout the hall as reporters feasted. It was the beginning of a new era for wizards, and Harry was going to lead them with an iron fist.

"Long live the King! Long live the King!" then sang the members of the Wizengamot.

Once the spirits had calmed down, Harry spoke again.

"It is now our duty to ensure the sustainability of our Government, so we have decided to keep Hector Fawley as Grand Magister while Harfang Longbottom will remain the Chief Warlock.

May today become a feast day for my friends, because our Kingdom has just been reborn from the ashes! ", Then decreed Harry with a big smile, ending the Wizengamot's session.

He knew that he would later meet with his family members, the Hogwarts Board of Governors and finally the Royal Ministers to restructure the Ministry. But in the meantime, he could enjoy his new station. He then left the Wizengamot, protected by a dozen aurors while the wizards and witches of the country learned the news through the Wizarding Wireless Network and the Daily Prophet.

Barely an hour later, a new article was issued not only in the British Wizarding World but throughout the World.

**Daily Prophet**

 

**Special edition:**

**A New Age for**   **the British Magic World!**   **The Return to Monarchy!**

**Hadrian Charlus Pendragon proclaimed King of Avalon!**

 

_Here is a News that upsets the geopolitical situation of the Magical World._

_Today, the 27/03/1926 at 10h35 took place a drastic change of the Magic World._   _This change occurred in London, at the Ministry of Magic, more specifically at the Wizengamot, decision-making body of the British Ministry of Magic._

 _Was presented at the bimonthly session Prince Hadrian Charlus Pendragon, direct descendant of King of Avalon, Arthur Pendragon and his wife, Genevieve Pendragon born of Stinchcombe._   _After the expulsion of Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore from the Wizengamot for not respecting the laws and the constitution of the Wizengamot, Prince Hadrian proposed the reinstatement of the Avalonian Monarchy in order to definitively separate from the Muggles (No -Magical)_   _and restore Wizard supremacy._

 _It is with 91% of the votes that the Avalonian Monarchy was re-established and Hadrian Charlus Pendragon became His Majesty, King Hadrian the first_ , _King of the Kingdom of Avalon and its Dominion including the British Isles, India, and Canada,_   _Australia, New Zealand and parts of Africa._

 _Following_   _the_   _restoration of the monarchy, King Hadrian wanted to announce clearly and precisely his objectives._   _He officially decreed a definite separation between Muggles and Wizards, the establishment of Muggle control, a policy of insertion and adoption of muggle-born and half-blood raised by muggles and the restoration of British demography. ._

 _In an exceptional act, the King_   _Hadrian the first decreed_   _full citizenship for Goblins, Veelas and Werewolves, giving them the same rights and duties as Wizards in Avalon._   _Goblins will be able to have wands and join the College of Hogwarts Sorcery while Veelas and Werewolves will no longer be discriminated against._

 _What's more, official research will be conducted to find a cure for lycanthropy while enchanted jewels will be offered to Veelas to help control their allure._   _This is a major breakthrough in magical cohabitation._

 _But the news does not stop there._   _It has been declared that all magical schools present in Avalon will be closed while Hogwarts will officially become the school for all wizards, thus becoming available to all._   _This will help train an elite population according to the members of the Wizengamot._

_Hadrian Charlus Pendragon decided to personally represent the Avalon Kingdom at the ICW while Hector Fawley remains Grand Magister (formerly Minister of Magic) and Harfang Longbottom remains Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot._

_It is important to note that the Black and Potter families were declared cadet branches of the Pendragon family while negotiations will be opened with the French Ministry of Magic to reintegrate the region of Brittany into the Kingdom of Avalon and the Ministry of Magic Irish to reinstate Ireland in the Kingdom of Avalon._

 

_For more information on the Pendragon family, read Page 3._

_For more information on the Black and Potter families, read page 4._

_For more information on the Kingdom of Avalon, read page 5._

For his part, Harry had to find a new place to set up his dynasty. After all, a King had to live in a castle, and he had already decided to leave Camelot as a school of witchcraft, in addition to turning part of the place into a Royal University.

But where could he live? He did not know too much, and it was quite frustrating not to know where to base the power of the crown. He was for the moment in Gringotts, having personally decided to bring the good news to Ragnok. Evidently, as soon as he entered the Bank, all the goblins rose to shout and cheer him under the shocked and admiring glances of the wizards present. Even a guard of honour appeared to lead Harry directly to Ragnok's office with his aurors.

When he entered the office of his friend, the latter hastened to shake his hand with a big smile.

"May the magic bless you Harry, bless you forever, you and your descendants!", The goblin admiringly said as Harry smiled broadly.

"I promised you a change, and now is it, would you agree to join the Wizengamot with five other Goblin clan leaders of your choice?" Asked Harry.

Ragnok nodded sharply while offering a glass of Firewhiskey to Harry and his aurors, who agreed to drink with their monarch.

"On the other hand, I'm going to need a castle, and having decided to leave Camelot as a school, we need to build a new Castle that will serve to centralize power and show the extent of our power." being thoughtful.

Ragnok's eyes widened before he jumped up.

"In this case, let us take care of that in your honour, we owe it to you, you will see, we will build the largest and most beautiful castle that has ever existed! He will be able to withstand all catastrophes and to resist all assaults! "Ragnok promised with a big smile.

Harry nodded before slightly frowning.

"Where will it be built?" Harry asked, puzzled.

Ragnok popped up a map of the United Kingdom before designating an interesting area of Wales.

"This whole area is now occupied only by wizards, the town of Caernarfon is actually a wizarding village of some renown, the area is inhabited only by wizards, we could place muggle-repelling wards and runic stones everywhere on an area total of 100 km² or 10 000 has.

I think we could easily relocate the entire government there and create a transportation arch similar to Goblin arches to reach Hogwarts and that area. But we'll have to find a suitable name for that area, "Ragnok explained as Harry scanned the map.

He frowned inwardly, having never heard of this magical village. Was this one of the possible changes related to dimensions? Well, it suited him.

"Why not the New Avalon? No, too redundant ... Oh, I know, New Camelot, no, too simplistic ..." Harry said as he dug himself out to find a suitable name.

"Why not just named it the Crownlands? We could name the Town Merlinus or Arthurias in honour of one of your ancestors while the castle will be named Carleon in honour of Camelot's first name." said Ragnok, looking at the plans.

Harry and the Aurors looked at the goblin, slightly shocked. Harry nodded slowly, delighted by this proposal.

"Yes, the Crownlands ... And Carleon Castle in Merlinus seems like a great idea, it's high time for us to live out in the open without fear of muggles, I give you carte blanche, my friend." Harry said with a smile.

Ragnok nodded with a big smile.

"In this case, I will take care of everything, I will take advantage of it to relocate Gringotts and the vaults, and within a year, everything will be completed my friend. Of course, we will start with the enchantments and the castle, you will have your home in two months. Is that sufficient? "asked Ragnok, looking straight into Harry's eyes.

Harry nodded before Ragnok showed him two possible locations on the map.

"We have two possible locations: First, we can build immediately around Caernarfon, which will already have part of the city built, but the new buildings will contrast with the old ones.

Finally, we can build directly on Anglesey, which will allow to have some isolation. The only disadvantage will be to build an entire city from scratch.

What is your choice? "Asked Ragnok then.

Harry nodded before pointing at Anglesey.

"To build a Kingdom, to do it properly, we'll do everything from scratch, go for Anglesey," Harry nodded.

Ragnok nodded before shaking Harry's hand. Harry decided to transfer to the goblin language.

" **On the**   **other hand, I can assure you that there will be a goblin revolution - after all, we have to deal with other countries** ," Harry said as Ragnok nodded before giggling.

The aurors did not understand what was said, but they understood that the laughter of both beings meant nothing good. They finally left the Bank with their Monarch, who decided to go to the Peverell Manor with his guards. Aurors did not waste time securing the domain while calling for reinforcements to ensure constant security.

For his part, Harry wrote several letters for family members Black, Potter and Gaunt to invite them to join him for a huge family dinner at Peverell Manor. He quickly got answers, all of whom agreed to join him. Harry smiled.

 

**Peverell Manor, Wales,**

It was nineteen when the guests began to arrive at Peverell Manor. The Aurors took care of welcoming the family members of their Monarch. The first to arrive were obviously the Blacks. ALL Black, which means even non-Blacks being married to Blacks, 22 Black overall.

All in all, it was an invasion of Black, and it made Harry smile as he waited in the hall with his house elves. He grinned as Sirius Black II approached him and bowed low, closely followed by members of the proud Black family.

"Your majesty, we thank you for inviting us to your humble abode," Sirius presented himself in a formal voice.

He quickly raised his head as he heard Harry sneer.

"Don't use such a polite language, after all, we're from the same family, and I do not want my own family to be polite with me, understood?" Asked Harry with a big smile.

Sirius looked at him before bursting into laughter, the others Black following his example.

"Well , then, which of us is the oldest ?!" Sirius asked with a snort.

"I'm only 43, so I guess you're the oldest!" Harry replied with a jeering smile.

The Blacks burst out laughing at Sirius's grumbling face. They took the opportunity to introduce themselves, Harry was delighted to meet so many of them.

"The others have not arrived yet?" Asked Elladora Black, the eldest of the lot.

"Not yet, but they should not be late," Harry replied with a friendly smile.

He then began a lively discussion with Sirius, Cygnus and Arcturus II about politics with Gringotts, explaining his plan to conquer Europe, which pleased the Blacks a lot. They were ecstatic to begin the conquest and thus to enlarge the family. In fact, some Black asked if they could be given priority over muggle-born adoptions lists to expand the family, which Harry readily accepted.

A few minutes later, the doors were opened again this time to bring in the Potter, much less numerous. Finally, less was a way of speaking , after all, the Potters were spread all over the World, all obeying the British Main Branch.

In fact, Harry knew perfectly well that there were a hundred Black and a hundred Potter all over the world, representing the Australian, Canadian or American Branches. There was also the Noir branch (Black in France) and Potier (Potter in France), not to mention other branches spread we do not know where.

However, he had invited only the British branches, which explained the entry of only 5 Potter in the Manor.

Like Sirius, Brian bowed to Harry before bursting into laugh when Harry explained that they were all family so no need to talk like pompous arses. They then started once more to chat and chatter happily.

"Are we waiting for more people?" Asked Marcus Potter, the oldest Potter of the lot.

Harry nodded.

"We're waiting for the Gaunt now, they're the last descendants of Slytherin, so I'm their Lord," Harry explained quickly as the other wizards nodded.

A few minutes later, three wizards, wearing scruffy, low-quality clothes, made their entrance. Harry recognized the Gaunt immediately while the Black and Potter frowned at such lack of decorum.

"Your majesty, I'm delighted to meet you and meet you, please excuse our most revolting outfits," said Marvolo Gaunt, his two children doing the same.

"I fully understand your situation, Marvolo, you are forgiven for this mischief, Blipni, Navni, provide the Gaunts with adequate clothing," Harry snapped his fingers.

Without waiting, the three Gaunts followed the elves to return a few minutes later with richly decorated clothes with Slytherin crest. Linkni then whispered in Harry's ear, which widened his eyes. He had just learned that Merope was already pregnant with Thomas Riddle Senior.

"Merope, please come here, " Harry ordered the girl.

The latter advanced in front of Harry, lowering her head and slightly white. She sincerely hoped that Harry was not like her father or brother. Harry then took her chin so she could look him straight in the eye.

"You will immediately follow a diet of strengthening-bones and nutritive potions. You are pregnant and I refuse that this child is born with deficiencies, am I well understood?" Asked Harry in an authoritative voice.

She widened her eyes before nodding quickly. Evidently, Marvolo and Morfin exclaimed in the back.

"What are you pregnant with? I hope it's not that fucking filthy muggle! "Shouted Marvolo, threateningly approaching the girl.

Before he could react, he was restrained on the ground by two aurors (having received a sign from Harry). Harry then approached Marvolo, looking him straight in the eye.

"I forbid you to touch her, Marvolo, or I can assure you that you will lose what little you have. If you want to eliminate the muggle, do as you please, but do not you dare to hit a woman pregnant with a magical child, did I make myself clear? ", Harry threatened in a deep voice.

The old man nodded quickly before getting up.

"I beg you to excuse my horrible behaviour, your grace, it shan't happen again," the old man apologized while forcing his son to do the same.

Harry nodded magnanimously.

"Very well, know that from now on, a monthly sum will be allocated to allow you to restore your living conditions. You will have to go to Gringotts to learn more about it. With this, it is time for us to dine!", announced Harry with a big smile.

He then went to the Banquet Room with the Blacks, Potter and Merope Gaunt, leaving a Marvolo and a Morfin very astonished. Indeed, Harry had set up a Vault with a monthly allowance of 5,000 Galleons to allow them to live properly. After all, his family could not decently live in poverty.

 

**Somewhere, Paris, France,**

 

Gellert Grindelwald, freshly escaped from the MACUSA prison, was quietly sitting in one of the houses belonging to one of his most faithful followers. When an elf brought him the Daily Prophet, his eyes widened.

"That's interesting ... Hadrian Charlus Pendragon? Hm ... I wonder if ...", Gellert said pensively.

A victorious smile then stretched over his face, understanding the King's policy. A policy so similar to his. Was it destiny? He wondered. One thing was certain: He had to get an appointment with this King at all costs.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. A faithful meeting

_05/05/1935_

 

The Crownlands, the Jewel of the Kingdom of Avalon. A place of great beauty and above all, very protected. Two villages and one city make up these lands.

The village of Caernarfon located near the sea on the main island. A village with a population of six thousand inhabitants with an old castle mostly in ruins and various vineyards around. This village was primarily a village dedicated to fishing.

Then there was the village of Taernis, a village located more in the centre of the main island on the edge of the Crownlands, serving as a bulwark with the Muggle World. This village was composed of four thousand inhabitants with a training centre for aurors.

Finally, there was the Magic City of Merlinus. It was probably the largest and most beautiful magic city in the world. In fact, it was the only magic city in the world. The city was spread over 30 km² with alleys, neighbourhoods and other buildings as diverse as varied. This city was built around a mountain on which enthroned a huge castle with red stones: Carleon.

Carleon Castle was a marvel of architecture. Possessing more than a hundred rooms, the castle was divided into two parts:

-The first part was dedicated to the Royal family and the Royal Guard. This place obviously included a Throne Room, the Wizengamot, a Meeting Room, a Banquet Room and obviously various bedrooms, bathrooms, lounges and libraries. Not to mention a Royal Academy specially made to train the future Royal Guard, an armoury and training rooms.

-The second part was used to host the Ministry of Magic. As a result, the various departments were spread over several floors as well as the Old Ministry. Regarding the fountain, it was placed at the entrance of the castle.

 

The Castle of Carleon was very special in expectation of its powerful wards to resist infiltrations, invasions, assaults and other catastrophic events. Moreover, Harry was so paranoid that he placed anti-phoenix wards everywhere, other wards forbidding the presence of Elves not belonging to the Pendragon family in the castle etc. In short, the Castle was an impenetrable fortress capable of withstanding nuclear assaults without the slightest scratch.

 

Harry smiled as he watched from the balcony the City of Merlinus stretching down below. This city was huge and alive, with wizards, goblins and even vampires (having obtained citizenship in 1927) walking everywhere. He had succeeded in making the Kingdom of Avalon the economic, political and cultural centre of the Magical World.

Merlinus was indeed the cultural metropolis with its museums, shops and of course ethnicities. It had become the economic metropolis thanks to the installation of Gringotts and the biggest magic companies producing potions, brooms and clothes. Finally, it became the Political Capital thanks to the wealth and power of the Pendragon family allowing the reunification of the Kingdom of Avalon. The city was inhabited by 450,000 wizards (knowing that the magic population of Avalon was 35,000 in 1926).

Indeed, following various laws allowing the integration of magical creatures, the number of citizens of the Avalon Empire increased enormously, not to mention the magical adoptions that took place at a glance. Even muggle-born adults were adopted and eventually got children, increasing the demographics of the Avalon Empire in a very short time. According to forecasts, the population is expected to reach 1,000,000 by 1945.

In 1930, Harry managed to convince the Irish Ministry of Magic to rejoin the Kingdom of Avalon and in 1933 he convinced the French Ministry of Magic to sell them Brittany for the plump sum of 75,000,000 Galleons. Thanks to this, the Kingdom of Avalon could become again what it was in the past. But Harry did not stop there.

Indeed, he was crowned Avalon Emperor since he controlled India, Australia, Canada, New Zealand, part of Africa and several other archipelagos. Thanks to this, the Avalon Empire became the first Military, Magic, Political, Economic and Cultural power of the Magical World. Harry then decided to make Merlinus the capital of the Empire, taking advantage of building various embassies for the other Magical Ministries.

In fact, he succeeded so well that he proposed the establishment of the ICW directly in Merlinus, something that the members gladly accepted. And now, Harry watched from above the political changes that were happening around him, remaining strong and powerful.

His family had grown, the Black population reaching 253, the Potters 275 and even the Gaunt reached 12 thanks to various adoptions (and some compulsions spells launched on Marvolo and Morfin). Harry had also become enamoured (platonic) with his young cousin, Tom Marvolo Riddle. The boy was very charming and friendly, which amused Harry a lot when he knew Voldemort.

Another thing Harry was proud of was the enslavement of the British muggle government. The British royal family obeyed him like cute little dogs while the parliamentary and House of Lords members kissed his feet. In short, his great project had succeeded.

Following the sharp increase in the population, Harry had to undertake work around Hogwarts to increase the capacity of the school, not to mention the Royal University. It was quite complicated at first, but the goblins were happy to take care of the site. Hogwarts had doubled in size.

He also had to change the way the school operated, significantly increasing the number of teachers. Thus, there were now two professors per subject and per year, a total of fourteen teachers per subject, headed by Departmental Directors. Not to mention that he had decided to create separate posts for the Heads of House (The Heads of House being chosen not by the school but by the Heads of the families. Thus, the Smiths chose for Hufflepuff, the Potters for Gryffindor and the Pendragon for Slytherin and Ravenclaw (since there was no more Ravenclaw family)).

He decided, however, to remain magnanimous and to leave Albus Dumbledore as Director of the Department of Transfiguration, however, he prohibited Armando Dippet from appointing Albus as Deputy Director of Hogwarts. The latter did not understand why and named Cuthbert Binns instead, which greatly amused Harry. Moreover, Harry learned during the last Hogwarts census that of the 26,580 Hogwarts students, 14,000 were wizards, 5,000 goblins, 3,000 Veelas, 3,000 werewolves and 1,580 vampires. It was a big step forward for the entire Magic World.

 

But Harry noticed something else on a national scale, the rise of Adolf Hitler in Germany with Gellert Grindelwald. Besides, he took the opportunity to read the letter he had received from this sorcerer not like the others.

_ To the attention of His Majesty, _

_ Hadrian Charlus Pendragon, First of his Name, King and Emperor of Avalon. _

__

_ Your Majesty, _

_ It is with great pleasure that I wish to have an appointment with you to discuss the future of the Magic World. _ _ I know that your ideals certainly correspond to mine, and I sincerely hope that you will agree to offer me amnesty for a time to meet you directly at your Palace. _

__

_ Regards, _

_ Gellert Grindelwald. _

Harry expected such a letter, but he thought it would arrive shortly before the Second World War. He returned to his office to sit at his desk before taking a pen and parchment.

 

**Berlin, Germany,**

 

Gellert Grindelwald quietly watched his beautiful magic wand. It was the Elder Wand he had stolen from Grigorovitch's years ago when he learned that Grigorovich was trying to recreate the Wand. Since then he had become invincible in duels, but that was not enough for him. No, he wanted all the Deathly Hallows, but he did not know where they were.

He sighed as he sipped his tea, patiently waiting for the newspaper. He had closely followed the machinations of his puppet, Adolf Hitler. He decided to use him to create a huge war that would allow wizards to eliminate muggles and take control of survivors. But he wondered if he should have done like King Hadrian.

The man was probably a genius. He had managed to build a magical metropolis, take control of the Muggle government and unite the magical people. Not to mention he was also against muggles, making him a possible ally of Gellert. That's why he sent this letter.

He knew that the majority of the wizards were under a contract preventing them from directly attacking the Muggle governments, but Hadrian had managed to get around the problem. He was de facto the only one who could attack the muggle governments of the whole world, and that interested him a lot. After all, it would allow a much easier takeover.

He came out of his thoughts as he heard a few pecks on one of the windows. He widened his eyes as he saw the Royal Owl, one of the owls belonging solely to the Pendragon family.

When he recovered the letter while giving a bowl filled with Bacon to the fowl, his heart began to pound. He sincerely hoped that the answer was good. He unhooked the letter. A smile formed on his face while reading the letter while a badge fell from the letter.

_ To the attention of Gellert Grindelwald, _

__

_ Dear Mr Grindelwald, _

_ It is with pleasure that we invite you to stay at the Carleon Castle located in Merlinus in the Crownlands of the Kingdom of Avalon. _ _ Attached is a badge _ _ giving _ _ you _ _ diplomatic immunity and serving as an international portkey to arrive at the Merlinus International Magic Transport Centre (MIMTC). _

_ We are waiting for you tonight to have dinner with us. _

__

_ Regards, _

_ King-Emperor Hadrian Charlus Pendragon of Avalon. _

He did not waste time and started dancing on the spot, astonishing the other wizards present and the house elves.

"Magni, prepare the most beautiful robe I have, tonight I'm dining with King Pendragon!" Announced the Dark Mage proudly under the incredulous gaze of the wizards.

"Right away, master," the elf said before disappearing into a 'pop' sound.

The other wizards began to applaud, understanding the meaning of their leader's words. He had managed to get an interview with the most powerful wizard in the world, and if he was successful, he could ensure the sustainability of their project.

 

**MIMTC, Merlinus, Crown Lands,**

 

Gellert Grindelwald arrived quietly at seventeen o'clock at the Merlinus IMTC, wearing his finest black silk robe of Acromantula. His badge was on his chest, serving as an indicator for the aurors. He was also quickly approached by aurors used to protect the MIMTC before obtaining an entrance once the badge was checked to prevent possible falsification.

When Grindelwald came out of the MIMTC, his eyes widened like saucers as he saw the immensity of Merlinus. The city was simply spectacular.

There were wizards, goblins and other creatures everywhere. The buildings were huge, the aisles very wide while carriages and brooms travelled in all directions. He had arrived at the very utopia he had of the Magic World.

He was very surprised to see that nobody reacted by seeing him. It was while walking past a shop that he understood the reason: The badge had formed an illusion around him. He had the appearance of a young man with brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled before moving slowly toward the huge castle. He then noticed a couple hailing a carriage on which was written 'Libero Vehiculum '. In short, it was a magic taxi.

Seeing another 'taxi' coming, he went to the vehicle to get in. He noticed that the driver was a werewolf (the amber eyes being significant).

"To Carleon, please, I have an appointment with his majesty," Gellert announced as the driver nodded his head.

During the journey, the driver answered several questions from Gellert. He explained to him the success of Harry's politics and his popularity. He made a long speech about Harry's intelligence for concocting a potion called "Wolfsbane" allowing werewolves to no longer be subject to their inner beast. He even ordered that the potion be free throughout the Kingdom, refusing to take advantage of the disease to get rich. Gellert was very impressed.

It was even more so when the driver explained to him the setting up of a royal army composed of 50 000 wizards ready to fight at any moment. He himself admitted to serving in the army, having stopped just three months ago to become a driver. His wife preferred to have her husband at home according to him.

After thirty minutes they arrived at the entrance to the castle. Gellert went down without forgetting to pay the driver (a gallion waited the length of journey). He then went to the huge gate of the castle from which came and came an incredible number of wizards, surely the employees of the Ministry.

He did not even have time to get near the doors as two royal guards docked him, having noticed his badge.

"Mr Grindelwald, please follow us," said one of the guards as the second took place behind Gellert.

They took him inside the castle, towards the Throne Room. When Gellert arrived in the room, his eyes widened when he saw the throne. He also realized that his illusion had dissipated.

The throne had nothing to do with a traditional throne. No, the throne was simply gigantic, rising to the ceiling in the form of a huge dragon made of white marble with ruby eyes. The armrests were engraved with bright blue runes while orbs floated around the throne.

But what was most impressive for Gellert was not the throne but the person sitting on it. Hadrian Charlus Pendragon was just SEXY! He was slightly smaller than Grindelwald (who himself was very tall, measuring 190 cm) , with short, dark hair forming a curly halo around his face. But his eyes, oh, his eyes!

Grindelwald had instantly fallen in love with those eyes. They were minnows like his. The right eye was so bright and hypnotic that he felt like an  ** _Avada Kedavra_**  was constantly being launched. The other eye was a beautiful ruby red, betraying Harry's ability to cast truly splendid black magic spells. Not to mention his magical aura that was so appealing ...

For his part, Harry had to admit that his heart missed a beat when he saw Grindelwald for the first time in his life. Now he understood why Dumbledore had fallen in love with Gellert. The man was simply too good to be real.

He was tall, with his platinum blonde hair and minnows eyes. Not to mention his moustache and his fucking sexy smile. In addition, his magical aura was quite impressive, which excited even more Harry.

Gellert bowed briefly to Harry.

"Pleased to meet you, your majesty, Gellert Grindelwald, to serve you," said the Black Mage with a flirty smile.

Harry's eyes widened before giving him a big smile.

"No need to call me 'majesty,' Gellert, Harry will do," said Harry, getting up while motioning for Gellert to follow him.

The latter widened his eyes before smiling victoriously. Something told him that he was going to get more than just an alliance. The two men then went to the Banquet Room where a huge meal was prepared in their honor. For the occasion, Gellert was installed right next to Harry (instead of being placed at the other end of the table as was the custom).

"So why did you want to meet me Gellert?" Asked Harry, eating his soup.

Gellert took a sip of wine before speaking.

"I'd rather be honest, Harry, I need your help to take control of the other muggle governments, and I refuse to continue kneeling in the face of these less-than-nothing while we are obviously superior to these plebeians. I noticed the way you managed to gain control of the British Muggle Government, and I must admit being charmed, "Gellert said with a wink, making Harry blush.

"Yes, I must admit that it was quite simple: when they managed to force us to hide and sign our rights, they forgot to take into account the Pendragon family and thus the Avalonian Monarchy. They thought it was just a legend, and I was happy to prove them wrong, "laughed Harry.

Gellert nodded.

"What do you think of my politics, I know that many consider me a Black Mage, but I want to know what you think about it," Gellert asked curiously.

Harry took a glass of wine, savouring the texture before giving him a small smile.

"Unlike the others, I do not consider you a Dark Mage or a monster, on the contrary, I fully adhere to your ideals, moreover, I must admit that you were my inspiration for this takeover. And you're quite appealing ... "Harry said before abruptly stopping.

He should not have drunk so much wine. He hoped that Gellert had not noticed his slip, but given the wizard's smile, it was a failure.

"Uh, I mean, um ...," Harry tried without a swallow.

Gellert stood up then, approaching Harry to place his mouth next to the King's right ear.

"What if we get to know each other better in a more private place?", Whispered the dark wizard, licking Harry's right lobe.

The King's eyes widened before he got up quickly, grabbing Gellert's hand and leading him immediately to his apartments under the bewildered and amused eyes of the Royal Guards and House Elves. It was the first time they had seen their King take someone to his apartments. In fact, they had never seen anyone with their King. And now it was going to be Gellert Grindelwald...

 

 

 


End file.
